This proposal requests funding for an Exploratory Center on Aging at the University of Chicago and NORC. This Center will build on and expand Chicago's research strengths in the demography, biodemography and economics of aging. We request support for: 1) an Administrative and Research Support Core (Core A), which includes a Data Archive and support for NIA topics in the ongoing Demography Workshop; 2) a Program Development Core (Core B), which will support both small- scale, pilot projects and salary support for junior faculty in the demography, biodemography and/or economics of aging. 3) an External Innovative Network Core (Core C), which includes a series of workshops and conferences; 4) an External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core (Core D), which includes support of unique data sets and software to the internal and external research communities; a biweekly training seminar on various datasets used in aging research; dissemination of working papers and other significant research findings.